Death Can't Tear Us Apart
by 13InuYasha Girl4
Summary: Completed!When your life is perfect and has no holes in it and your totally in love you think nothing can bring you down. but what happens when your lover gets cancer . well poor kagome is going threw that .Can InuYasha be saved?Based on a true story
1. Now you know

Chaptrer 1

Kagome walk down the hall of her school looking for her boyfriend and friends. She smiled when she saw all her friends there but it faded when she saw Miroku aimed for her friends lower reer , then a smak was heard . She shook her head and walk towords them.

Sango still had a mad expresstion on her face and had her hand in a fist.She had long brown hair down to the waist in a high pony tail . She had pink eyeshowdow and was wearing a black skirt wait a pink shirt .She change her expresstion when she saw Kagome.

" Hey Kagome whats up?"

"Nothing, have you seen -"

"InuYasha? Yeah he and I went to first period today." Miroku jumped in

Miroku was another on of her friends , she at first could'nt belive that she was friends with a hentia. But he was at least nice. He had short black hair with blue eyes and was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black shirt that said " Kisses are free ."

Kagome sigh " No Miroku, I mean like a minite ago." she got a 'no ' ." Ok, I'll see you later." She was about to leave when miroku said...

" He did say something about having to think and went to the school yard."Miroku saw sango leaving and waved bye.

Kagome turned around and left to the back of school to see InuYasha siting on a bench.She walk over to him and sat down next to him. She thought he was the hottest man on earth. smouth long sliver hair, with the most golden eyes that you could get lost in . Which was true 'cause when she took a real look at him , he look sick as a dog. His hair was mess up,like he didn't brush it . His tan skin was pail and had sweat all over him. His beatiful eyes were red and had bags under them.

She put her hand on his back and bended her head to look in his eyes. " Inu, you don't look so well .Are you feeling ok?"

He moved his head up and turned to look at her and put on a kack smile. " Yeah... I didn't get to sleep. "

" Your lieing when you don't sleep you don't tend to get sweaty and pail.." She put on a scowl and stood in front of him. " You should see the nurse. "

" No realy , I'm fine " He got up and kiss her on the cheek. " The team needs me anyway."

InuYasha was on a football team , he was the best on there.

She put on a worry look " Just promise if you start to feel bad you'll take the bench."

He nodded and saw Miroku run up to them and look at InuYasha " Man InuYasha you look worse. " InuYasha hitted him on the head , hard. " Well it's true. " He look over at Kagome " Hey Kagome, InuYasha couch sent me to tell you to get ready."

" Yeah , sure tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Miroku ran by kagome and kissed her on the cheek( as a friend) and earned a growl from InuYasha

InuYasha stop looking at the runing figure and back at Kagome. She had worry written all over her face." Inu-"

" Don't worry I'll be ok."

" Still you look---- InuYasha , your nose.Its bleeding " she drop her bag and got a tissue and handed it to him. He wipe it and thank her .

" You coming to the game? " Kagome couldn't belive it , he acted like it never happen.

" Yeah , but you shouldn't go. " She watch him still wipeing it , she gave him another.

"Thanks,.Listen I have to. " InuYasha look behid him to hear Miroku yelling about hurry up" Please come, see you later. " He ran off towords miroku

Kagome just stood there watching the fadeing figure.

AT THE GAME

The score between home and vistors( Home is InuYasha team) was 10 to 5 , there was 30 seconds on the clock and this last point was 6 points . InuYasha had the ball and look over at Miroku but he was conered by the vistors and he would'nt be able to make a tought down, he looked at the others , they also were'nt open either afrid of get beaten or the vistors were blocking them. He started to and douge attaks from the oters, put he felt dizzy and felt his nose start to bleed,he shook it off and kept running finally the dizzness got to him and he started to fall but therw the ball in time for it to be a score. He fell to unconsie and everything went blank. He heard Kagome crying over him

_Kagome? No she crying._

He felt a slit pain in his arm and heard his mom right above him crying as hard as Kagome. He heard doctors saying his pulse was slowing down . He felt the bed stop ,and everthing went quite ,last thing he felt was a small hand with a cloth rubing off his nose bleed.

IN THE MORNING

InuYasha opened his eyes to see his mom and Kagome there crying over him. He look around to see if his dad Was ther but no

" InuYasha ? "

He turned his head and gave a week smile to the two right there . Kagome jump on him and hug him .

" Kagome your going to kill him if you keep that up." Kagome an InuYasha turned their hads to see Ms. Hagrashie there smiling. " How are you felling InuYasha ? " She walk over to him and sat on the ohter side of the bed were a open chair was.

" Iam felling better than yesterday." He turned his head towords his mom " Mom , wheres dad?"

She gave a weak smile and she shook her head indacateing he was drunk again.

The door open once again to find Sango and Miroku running up to InuYasha giving him a bear hug." Hey, man , how you felling ?"

" Better ." He look over at the door to see a old women

" Glade to see you felling better ,Mr. Takkahie. " She smiled and held out her hand. " Iam your doctor Keada." She walk over to the chart and look at it . " Mr Takki "

" Just call me InuYasha , that shit drives me crazy. "

" Ok ,InuYasha , We know what is wrong with you but we are'nt sure if we should tell you, do you think you could take it ? "

" Yea, hit me with it. " He sat up in sitting pastion. while Kagome and his mom held his hand looking up at Keade.

She took a deep breath witch felt like a hour to the whole group. " You have... Cancer. "

The whole room was silent till Kagome asked " What your pulling our leg ! Your Liying!. " She turned to InuYasha and fell into his chest crying helook down at her and putted a hand on her back and look up at Keade. And then at the two mouthers Kagome and his.He looked back at keade.

" Is it ... bad ? What type is it ? " He watch as sango and miroku left for a second and he heard them crying.

" Is bone narrow. " Keade sat down on a open chair and look at InuYasha " Now listen." She look at the girl in InuYasha weeping her eyes out on him." we have new meds that just came out its still in lab testing, we could try that, If that dose'nt work we could do cemo." She turned her attention to the mouthers seeing the two confort each other. " Would you like to try. ?"

InuYasha look at the girl in his arms then his mom and his sorta mom and listen to the weeps out in the hall. H e look at keade and nooded his head.

She got up and said " I'll go tell them you'll try it. " Keade left

" InuYasha."

He look over at his mom ( Izoyed) and kagomes( Ms. Hagrassie)" Yea mom."

" We'll be back, we'r going to cheak Sango and Miroku." They left and he look down at kagome she had fallen asleep in his arms for crying .He layed down and held kagome while he fell in a deep slumber.

Scean change

Ms. Hagrassie walk into the room that InuYasha was in promiseing to watch over him while she went to get real food.She smiled at the scean that was before her. Kagome was curled up in InuYasha while he had his arms wrap arond her with his chin on the top of her head , sleeping. Her heart sank when keade words repeted in her head. She would'nt know what to do if he 'died ' , _ My poor Kagome , she must be going throw hell. Her best friend / boyfriend is dying right in front of her._

She closed the door and thought to herself_ " maybe her powers can save him, but she dosen't even know she is a miko."_ Mrs.Hagrassie leaft

END OF CHAPTER 1

hey you guys i hope you like this chapter now listen the story love casn be dangerouse was truly my first story so if it suck then ok but i promise my next story will rock i excapt flames it will improve my writting so tell me how it was 

13InuYasha Girl4


	2. Pictures

Death Can't Tear Us Apart Disclamer : I DON"T OWN INUYASHA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chapter 2

" Now InuYasha here are your meds. And I want you to be very careful about what you do , I'm going to let you go home and I want you to relax and don't do anything crazy, for if you get a virvs your body will get weaker. " Keade keapt her eyes on then paper she was writing on.

Inuyasha watch her writting " Keade am I going to die? "

Keade look up from her paper and look at him , shock was all over her face " Of course not , you just need to be careful and keep taking those pills."

InuYasha gave out a loud sigh and look out the widow. " Will I look like shit when I'm taking these pills?"

" Why do you ---oh I see your girlfriend ." Keade took her pursie out and pulled out a picture." InuYasha you see this young lad right there that I'm holding?" Keade handed over InuYasha a pictuer

InuYasha let his eye travel over it " Yeah the little red head boy with green eyes."

" Yes, his name is shippo, he's my grandson, not blood relitive." she pulled out another picture " here he is when he had your type of cancer."Keade handed another picture

" He looks happy ... but he dosen't have hair."

" Thats right he had to take cemo , those pills you are taking were not discoverd yet." She got up and walk over to his bed " you should be thankful about having these pills, he went threw hell. Puking , loseing all his hair, diarhhea,lethargic."

" His he alive right now? " InuYasha handed her back her pictures.

"Yes, if you like I'll bring him to your house one day." she put the pictures back and took her seat

" Sure, I guess."InuYasha got out of bed" I'm going to change , call me when my parents get here." InuYasha walk to the restroom and change.

Keade took out one more picture but this one was not shippo . It was his parents." Its has been 2 years since you guys had died from cancer." Keade wipe a tear away and put it back in her pursie ._" I don't think he can ---"_

( knock ,knock)

Keade look over at the door and saw InuYasha mom and father and another male

His father had long silver hair and gold eyes with bule strip on each cheek. He didn't look to pleased

She let her eyes travel on the second male , Keade guessed it was InuYasha brother. He also had long silver hair and gold eyes with purple strips on each cheek he also had a moon on his forhead.

" InuYasha will be out in a minute he went to change." Keade look over at the second male " I'm guessing you are his brouther. ..."

" Sesshomaru."he look all over the room

" Sesshomaru look at her when you are speaking to her." The father walk to a chair and sat down.

InuYasha came in and stand next to Izoye " I'm ready to go."

" Well it was nice meeting you Sesshomaru and..." she look over at INuYasha dad.

" Mr. Takahashi." He walk over at the door and left .

" Thank you again Keade ." Izoye left with the rest

Keade just sat there and looked out the door where they left she pulled out the picture of Shippos parents. "_ I hope he lives , even adult full demons didn't live with this."_ She put that back and pulled out a picture of shippo _" He still has cancer. and its getting worse everyday."_

End of chapter 2

FREE COOKIES!

Hey you guys ! I'm soo stupid I always finish my stories befor i put them on here but I felt like puting it up and well I did , any-who I alchemistgrl09 I'll like to say iam sorry about ur coz

REVIEW PLEASE ! Oh and I do welcome Flames as long as it true because I want to become a writer one day and flames will make me better at this.But if theres nothing wrong then comment it

13InuYasha Girl4


	3. NOte I'm sorry

NOTE TO ALL

Belive me i would love to write a new chapter but i have homework over my head and i can't breath though it all

And to answer your question Rupali-m yes I do have sevral of my family members that have died and is still fighting 4 their life.

LIke shippos parents. They both repersent my cozen and granma.

My granma died last year from it and my cozen 2 years ago R.I.P

THe other is my cozen she is still fighting for her life and is trying to go 2 college ( shippo )

The last is my cozen i won't tell you if he is alive or he is in heven but this story is baisd on his life so what am telling is all true no lies.

You'll find out if he lives or not at the end.

Thank you and i promise you my next chappie will be up by thursday even if homework is up to my neck

13InuYasha Girl4


	4. chapter 3

Ok people this is where i pop in cause in that note you all should have read it explains each charters backround.

Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 3

InuYasha walk into his home and walk up to his room.He opened it up and smiled when his room scent came to his nose insted of the hospital scent.But that thought made his smile disapper, he walk slowly to his bed and fell on it , he turned his head and saw his computer flashing he got up and sat in his chair and click it .His eyes traveled threw the message and deleted it . he threw himself back on his bed .He heard a knock on his door and it opened reveling his halfbrother Sesshomaru.

" Go away,I just want to be left in peace." InuYasha got under the covers and pulled the covers over his head.

" Kagome came to see how you were doing and she is waiting out in the livingroom ."

" Tell her that I don't want to speak right now." InuYasha rolled over

Sesshomaru got pissed off and pulled the covers off him , letting the cold air hit him." Your cosin is also out there."

" Tell them--"

"InuYasha , how can you be so mean to your younger cosin Rin.?"InuYasha looked up to see his cosin smiling at him.Kagome walk up right behind her and sesshomaru left.

Rin was his youger cosin( Guess who that is suppose to be) She was a brown eye girl with black hair that fell to her waist .She slowly walk over to him and tears welled up in her eyes .She ran over to him and hug him tight" I missed you so much . we live so far apart."( A/N: I'll explain at the end of this chapter.)

" Hows it over there ?"He gave her a tight hug and let go while Rin sat next to him on the right and Kagome on the left.

" Its nice."

" Cool. How long are you staying here?" InuYasha look up at rin with pleading eyes

"Till winter break ends."

" Kagome told me eveything." Rin look down at her feet." You don't have to hide it. Why didn't you call us and tell us?"

InuYasha sent a quck glare at Kagome and turned back to rin." I didn't want to scare you."

"But still I have a right to know everyone should know."Rin got up and glance out the window." Uncle came to get me. " Rin look over to InuYasha " I'll see you ." Rin walk out the door and closed it behind her.

Kagome look over at InuYasha and try to at least start a conversation." So-"

" Why did you tell her ! She wasn't suppose to know." Inuyasha look out the window and saw Rin getting in the car.

" she should at least know her cosin has cancer ! You never told me neither to keep it a secrate !" Kagome stood up and look down at the sitting hanyou on his bed." Ever since you have found out about your cancer you have acted like a jerk.!"

InuYasha jump up and look down at her" Because everyone pittys me.And I don't like it! They think I'm going to die ! " InuYasha throws hiself on the bed "I'm not going to die." InuYasha gave a small weep and cover his face with one of his hands.

" Of course your not ." Kagome look down at him while thinking _" At least I hope not."_ she mentally hit herself and sat down next to him. Shes never scean him like this. He would always puff out his cheat and be brave. But here is InuYasha scared as a new born puppy.Who could blame him ? When you find out you have a chance of dieing your going to be scared .

And it was true everyone was giving pitty to him even his mom!She though for a second everyone was ... Miroku,Sango,his mom,Sesshomaru,even her! But the only one who is not ... is his father.

She looked down to him and saw him sleeping. She bent own and kissed him on the cheek.She walk out the room and left . Before she left the house the last thing she saw was his father drunk as hell.

END OF CHAPTER 3

I'm sooooo sorry i haven't update soon . Well about the whole we live so far apart . see I live in the us while my cosin live(d)

in chile. Oh and that live thing its not the answer that he lived or not. And love can be dangerose is updated . I WILL update tomorrow i promise.


	5. miroku you basterd and a talk with sango

Capter 4

Sango ssat on her computer desk waiting for her friends to pop up on the screen .Kagome came on and Sango smiled hopeing she could fill her with laughter , but its has been hard since the news of InuYasha was told by Keade.Sango wrote a message and wauited for a response.( S-sango , K -kagome)

On The Computer:

S-Hey kags , wats up?

K- Nothing I just got home from InuYasha place.

S- How is he? Hey Mirokus on.

M- hey ladies hows InuYasha I heard you and rin visted him

K-Hey. Not that good. hes realy emotional.

M- Like women and hormons.lol

K&S- not funny.

M- Sorry.I just couldn't help it.

K- jerk

M- touchyb I was making a joke , trying to cheer you guys up.

S- your realy stupid. Our bestfriend not to mention Kags bf is dying. Its kinda hard to laugh about him being scared to death.

M- lol hes scared

Inu- FUCK YOU MIROKU!

M- your on InuYasha ?

Inu- No I'm his gost.Yes it is you jackass.

M- well you don't want to be pittyed

Inu- yeah thats true but I dont want to be made fun of . Shit Miroku if you had fuck'in cancer you to would be scared, and I'm not like a women and hormons!

M- how do you know i said that?

K- Smartyass he can roll up the screen and c wat we wrote! hes on our fuck'in friends list he can see wat we wrote!

S-well lets drop it InuYasha r u going 2 the festival next month?

Inu- I donno.

M- more would u live that long.

K- GET OFF MIROKU YOU ARE SUCH A BASTERD ! HAVE YOU 4GOT I'M SUFFERING FROM THIS 2 !

S- YOUR SUCH A BASTERD MIROKU IF UR NOT GOING 2 TALK LIKE A FRIEND THEN DON'T EVEN DARE TO TALK.

Inu- u know wat , i'm getting off. ( inuyasha signed off)

K- i'm outty , i'll c later san, miroku don't u dare come around me.

S- kags want 2 hang out 2mmorow?

K- can't have 2 work. c ya( kagome signs off.)

M- guess its only u and me

S- I'll rather burn in hell.I can't beleive I use to like you.

M- u wat?

(sango sign off)

OoOoOoO

Sango threw herself on her bed" I can't believe i use to like that jackass."

Sango heard a nock and said come in

InuYasha walk in and sat on the floor next to the bed.

" what are -"

" I need to ask you something."

" Ok ask away." Sango sat up and look down at him.

" Its about kagome."

" Like what?"

" Dose- Doseshe realy love me?"InuYasha lowerd his head trying to hide his shame.

"Yeah of course she dose."Sango stood up and went to a bookshelf." When we were about ten or eleven we use to write in dairys and give it to the most trust worthy friend." She pulled out a pink dairy " We would give it to the other person when we turned sixteen and Kagome turned only 1 week ago befor the game." She walk over to InuYasha " She stop writting it when she gave it to me . but its still pretty new ." Sango handed it to him and walk to her desk and pulled out a cople of sheets of papper."we had a sleep over the night you went to the hospital and I made her come here ,it didn't help that much all she kept doing was writting .After that she forgot it and ran over to the hospital and slept over there in a chair." she haded him more papper.

" won't kagome get mad that your showing this to me?" InuYasha put the pappers inside the book

" No , oonce the other person has the dairy its their property and they can do as they please with it."

" ok , thanks." InuYasha got up and walk to the door " don't tell her about this conversation please."

" Yeah sure." Sango smiled

InuYasha walk out of the room and out the house .

OoOoOoO

InuYasha walk into his room and sat on his bed" I can't believe I'm doing this." He took a deep sigh and opened it to the first page...

"dear dairy...

well guys i'm leaveing it here. but i fell like writting more so i put up another chappie.

13InuYasha Girl4


	6. A strong hug and a dairy

Chapter 5

Last time:InuYasha walk into his room and sat on his bed" I can't believe I'm doing this." He took a deep sigh and opened it to the first page...

"dear dairy...

Now:

Insidebook

10/1/01

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today I met a cute boy that had silver hair and gold eyesand cute dog ears. His hair is so smooth and so snow white . His gold eyes are like when you see a sunrise., i swear you could melt in them. He has the best tan .And to top it off he has ... kawii dog ears. Hes so nice and funny too. He learned today that Miroku is a hentai.Ha his face when he saw miroku headeing for my rear. I learned that they knew each other a long time ago but miroku ha to leave when he was 9._

_I feel sorry for sango though she is in love with miroku but miroku dosen't love her he just have the feeling called lust , i asked my mom that and she told me i was very ashamed of Miroku . I just hope he leaves sango alone. _

_Its kinda strange what i'm going to say since i just met him today but i think i like inuyasha more then a friend.All I know is if I begin to love him mopre it won't be the feeling called lust._

_-Kagome_

Out of Dairy

InuYasha sighed and thought for a second_ " I don't know what is going on , before i only felt lust for her but now i think i am in love with Kagome."_

InuYasha filpa coplemore page till one caught his eye

It was at the chrismas party

_12-23-96_

_Dear dairy,_

_I went to a party today It realy wasn't that great in the start and middle so I went to the porch to relax only to find InuYasha laying on the grass looking up at the stars I went over to him and sat down next to him. He was deep in thought.I was going to ask him why he was out here but it was like he read my mind. He said it was to croded and there was to much drinking._

_I noded my head and we talked about are past before we met like stupid storys and embarrseing moments.He told me several and i know i'll still laugh about it till I die. I like the fact that I was able to get to know hi better and it made my love for him stronger. We came to what was your deepest secrate you told me to go first but i told him to first . We played rock paper shot and I won and told him to go first._

_He hugged me and wisperd in my ear saying I love you._

_I staterd to get tears in my eyes I never in my life expected that .I said I love you too. But the weird thing is he tensed when I said that , I just ignored it and kept hugging him ,I _loved him and he love...

_Out Of Dariy_

"I can't read this anymore." He put the book under his bed and went to the living room and got some water. There once again was his dad ...drunk.

" son ... get me another beer."He threw the empty can over to the trash can but insted it hit the cat.

" No , you need to drink water or orange jucie or at least soda.Enough beer."He thew a bottle of water at him

" Don't you throw shit at me!"

"Whatever." He walk to the door and headed towords the park.

_at the park_

InuYasha walk over to the swings and sat down on them_ " I haven't said I love you in...i can't even remember. Why the hell dose Kagome stay my girlfriend when i don't even say those three little words."_InuYasha saw Miroku comeing towords him_"Great."_

" InuYasha can I speak to you?" Miroku sat on the next swing

" A little late to say no ain't it?"

" Dued listen I'm sorry for my ..."

" Its ok."InuYasha got up." come on."

Miroku got up and they talk . InuYasha started to think about Kagome.

" What ya thinking." Miroku tapped him on the sholder.

" Miroku .. I think i'm realy in love with Kagome."

" Nah man thats just your bone talking." Miroku laugh

" No realy , whenever I'm around her she brights my day up , Shes hot , haa a great soal, and stays by my side.Even though I havent said I love You In like... I can't even remember." He look over at the lack." And I relized it to late. I'm going to die and then..."

" Shut up InuYasha, you always say people pity you and you hate it! Well look at you ! Your pittying your self right now! Rin thinks so too. When she left she called your cell and your phone answered it by its self and she heard your whole conservation with Kags. ' miroku stood in front of him and look him in the eye." Yor not ...going to ... die." Miroku sob in between words.

" What if I don't su.."

" Forget this." Miroku turns around and walks away but turns around and look at InuYasha with tears in his eyes.

He walk over to him and stares him in the eye.InuYasha stare back . Then the unexpected happened

InuYasha and miroku hugged. InuYasha and miroku cried in each other arms All the anger and sadness left them .From on there their friend ship got stronger.

" _You ... won't...die...InuYasha." Miroku weep inside his head_

_" I .. won't ...leave...my friends or family. I won't die . I won't leave Kagome."_

END OF CHAPTER 5

For that scean when my cosin and his friend hug for tjose jerks that make stupid jokes ... HES NOT GAY!

And that dosen't mean hes still alive or not.

13InuYasha Girl4


	7. The fall

I dont own him P.S My COSIN IS NOT GAY! Leave him alone and that dosen't mean hes alive or not

Chapter 5

InuYasha got dressed and ran outside to his car . He started it and drove off with his radio on .He smiled happly when the building tha he was looking for came in view.He parked the car and walk in .

OoOoOoOo

Kagome was at her desk when her boss called her." Kagome can you please go to the first floor and take over for Lisa ."

"Did she freak out about the baby kicking ?" She watch her boss nod with a loud sigh

" Yup."

" Sure ." Kagome went to her desk and grabed her mini bookbag.She walk over to Lisas desk and started to work on the assiment Lisa was doing.

OoOoOoO

InuYasha enter the elevator, he hit the second floor button and waited. When it opened he walk over to the spot Kagome would work." I should have token the escolator." He muttered" where is she anyway?" InuYasha asked to himself not knowing about someone behind him

" Downstairs,Lisa got scared about her baby and left,leaving Kagome to take over her." She walk away while saying" when you get off the stairs the desk should be right infront of it ."

InuYasha walk over there and started to dizzy then it hit him" shit I didn't take my meds!"He shook his head and contined to walk to the stairs,again the dizzyness came and he push it aside.

OoOoOoO

Kagome was typeing when she heard her name and said loudly" Leave me alone ,i'm doing what you told me."She never toke her eyes off the screen.

" Kagome, its me Rin." Kagome looked up and saw her ,she smiled and told her to grabe a chair and sit next to her.

Rin did as told and watch her type." So Lisa freaked out again?"

Kagome gave out a loud sigh." Yeah the baby was kicking and my boss tried to calm her down telling her that it was normal.But she begged."

Rin giggled and wasw lost in thought till Kagome inturupted her." A penny for your thoughts."Kagome still kept her eyes on the screen.

" Kagome,do you realy believe InuYasha will live?"

Kagome threw her eyes on Rin in total shock of what she asked." Y-... well-... um-...I"

" You lied to him when I left."Rin looked down at her feet.

" HOw do you know about my con..."

" I called after and his phone answered by it self and I heard the whole thing."

Kagome looked down to her feet " I don't know."Kagome decided it was time to change the subject." Where your uncle?"

" Oh I asked Miroku to take me."Rin said

Kagome nodded OoOoOo

InuYasha got to the stairs and saw Rin and Kagome talking." Hey you guys."

Kagome and Rin looked up at InuYasha and but faded when he jump on the railing and was standing on it while slideing down it but he started to lose balance and fell.

Kagome and Rin screamed and ran over to him .Rin was on the verge of tears while Kagome draging InuYasha body as best as she could._" I can't carry him to my car hes to heavy."_Kagome looked over at Rin_ "InuYasha you babka! Rin shit I need her to get out of here."_

" Ms. Fuckerty get over here!"

Kagome boss ran over there and saw Kagome holding a bleeding InuYasha on her lap crying with Rin crying her eyes out loking over at her cosin ,trying despertly to help.

" Get her out of here and call 911!"

Ms.Fuckerty did as told .

OoOoOoO INUYASHA POV

Everthing is so black.I can't see. Kagome,Rin, is that you?

They'r crying.

Whats carrying me? I hear sirens . I'm getting closer to them.Och what the hell?

Kagome shes near I hear her crying , but wheres Rin

Where are you taking me?Kagome?

I hear people all around me saying my heart is slowing down to a dangerous rate.

I'm so cold now ,I feel so light.I can't breath ,everything is getting so quite all i can hear are Kagome crys and weeping.

I...

End of chapter 5

Hey everyone just waiting for revwiews .(loking around) Just waiting.( Sighs)Oh come on review I'm waiting! What are you looking at ! Stop reading and reivew or else i'll stop!

Hey what are you waiting for reivew Stop looking at this!Ok be like that I need 15 reivews , I already have 10 so 5 more and the next chappie opens since you just had to read this!

13InuYasha Girl4

I'm kidding I don't need 15 But i'll like it please


	8. meeting shippo part one

Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 6 am I dead

LAST TIME:

Everthing is so black.I can't see. Kagome,Rin, is that you?

They'r crying.

Whats carrying me? I hear sirens . I'm getting closer to them.Och what the hell?

Kagome shes near I hear her crying , but wheres Rin

Where are you taking me?Kagome?

I hear people all around me saying my heart is slowing down to a dangerous rate.

I'm so cold now ,I feel so light.I can't breath ,everything is getting so quite all i can hear are Kagome crys and weeping.

I...

Now:

Kagome followed the doctors who had InuYasha .When she heard them say he died for a second tears welled her eyes as the went into a room.She tried to follow but the doctor stop her. " you have to stay here."

" But.."

" Sorry ." He ran into the room and the sign that said ' in surgery' went on.

She threw herself on her knees and cry" Inu...Yasha."

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned around and saw Sango,Miroku,Her mom,Izoy,and Sesshomaru.

Sango ran up behind her and pulled her up to her feet." Rin told us about Inu , is he ok?"

Kagome look over at the sign and the other followed" Hes in surgery."Kagome looked around" Wheres Rin and Inus Father?"

" We didn't allow rin to come. And his dad... hes drunk again."Izoy said while walking to a chair and sat down.

Kagomes mom followed and look up at the others " We really don't want to say this Kagome ,but the others think also that ...InuYasha will die."

Kagome looked up in shock " even you Izoy?"

She noded sadly and look to her feet" Yes."

Kagome sat down in another seat not dareing to take a glimpse at the others_ " Thought so at first to but... i don't anymore."_

Hours passed and finally the doctor came out of the room." Hes asleep ."

"Can we see him ?" Kagome jump out of her seat ready to see her lover.

" Only one person."He took off his gloves that had blood on them " Hes in room 243."

" Doctor you shouldn't come out with my sons blood all over your gloves and then take them off. Thats rude." Izoy got up

" Yeah , sorry." He whid them behind them." Whos going to see him? Cause we need to know."

Everyone look at each other and pointed at Kagome." Very well, ma'am you may go."

Kagome noded and walk to the room .She took a deep breath and enterd the room. What she saw was not as bad as she had imagined.She walk over to his bed and pulled out a chair and sat down on it.She pulled her hand out and brushed his bangs out of his face.Tears once again threated to fall .She took a deep breath and layed her head down while holding InuYashas hand." I love you,InuYasha."She pulled her head up and climed in the small space left .She pulled his arm over her stomach and fell in a deep slumber.

_IN THE MORNING_

Kagome woke up the first thing she saw was Keade walking around with meds and checking his stats

" Oh child did I wake you up." Keade walk up to Kagome and sat down next to her

Kagome shook her head 'no' and rub her sleepy eyes(like what i'm doing.)" No I just woke up, thats all." Kagome looked behind her to see InuYasha still sleeping." How is he?"

" Better then last night." Keade smiled and walk over to the conter fixing something Kagome wasn't interested in." Shippo is in today , I thought InuYasha could meet him when he waks."

" You think he'll wake up soon." Kagome stood next to keade watching what she was doing

" Yeah Its not like hes in coma." Keade said" but he needs to be more careful , what did he do that this happen?"

Kagome looked down to her feet." Let him tell you."

" ok." Keade heard a knock and opened the door to see the nurse with a youg child in her arms.

" here Dr.Keade." She handed the kid to her and left

" Granma Keade." The child gave as big of a hug he could give

" Hey shippo are you feeling better?"

Shippo noded a yes a surmed out of her grasp and ran to Kagome." Hi, your pretty. Are you that boys girlfriend that has cancer like me?"

Kagome heart stop for a second when she heard that" You have cancer?"

The boy noded and turned to the bed to see InuYasha " Is he the one?"

Keade walk up behind him and scoop him up " Yeah. he did something stupid and he ended up here ." she sat him on the bed.

Kagome got her chance to look over him he had green eyes and look no older than 5.He was bold besides some parts of his head that had some hair that was struggleing to grow.

" hey hes wakeing up."Shippo jump up and down on the bed.

" agh, what the hell is jumping on my bed!" InuYasha got up slowly in sitting pastion and held his head.

" InuYasha this is the boy I told you about Shippo." Keade said.

" Oh so your the pup that had cancer?" InuYasha looked over at him

" Had? Granma must had made a mistake , I still have it."

_" what?_ You still have it?"

Shippo noded his head " yeah about 2 months."

InuYasha felt the pup still had cancer." Sorry."

" I 'll live."

The whole room fell silent and in each mind besides shippo was saying _' I hope so"_

End of chapter

Sorry that its short i'm(n yawn just soooo tired i fell alsepp while typeing nighty night

13InuYasha Girl4


	9. I'm going to what?

Chapter ...I lost count

Last time:

" I 'll live."

The whole room fell silent and in each mind besides shippo was saying _' I hope so"_

Now:

The stayed in silence for a long time till Kagomes cell went off.She answered it , it was Sango

- " hey kagome , did you and InuYasha sleep?"

-"What do you mean."

-" Welll everyone got worryed about you and we went to his room and found you in bed with him sleeping."

Kagome blushed " Well i slept good ." Kagome heard her mom in the back round asking sango something but she couldn't make it out

-" Your mom wants you home."

-" why?"

-" Its some bad news and we can't tell InuYasha."

-"H-how bad?"

This caught InuYasha attention and looked over at her.

"... just get over here."Sango hung up

Kagome held the phone to her ear for about another second then hung up.

" Kagome?" InuYasha looked over at him and put on a fack smile

" Oh my mom asked me to go to the store." She said in a high sqeaky voice

" Kagome your lieing."

Kagome looked at Keade with pleading eyes but she didn't see that " No,I'm not." Again in a sqeaky

" I know your lieing."InuYasha said in a angry voice"Your talking in your lieing voice."He sighed " You couldn't lie for your life."

" Kagome do you think you could bring Shippo with you? He needs to get out more." Keade winked at Kagomethen put on a sad smile remembering what the news was.

" Yeah." Kagome scoop shippo up and ran out.

" Ok what did you do that made you end up here?" Keade gave a sterin look

" Well, I kinda jump on the rale on the stairs and tried to slide down the railing like a skatebord , stupied huh?" InuYasha chuckeld but stop when he felt a hard hit in the back of his head" owwww you can't it your ..."

" How stupid are you? You gave all of your friends and family a heart attack ! Didn't you see Kagome? Didn't you see all **_your_** blood on her shirt? She slept with you last night . Wakeing up to see if you were still alive! " Keade gave a glare " Kagome was so worry , to tell you the truth InuYasha you don't deserve her."

" What? I do !" InuYasha gave a glare to Keade

" How come you haven't said I love you to her since I saw you guys together?"

" I - um -well..."

"This girl is madly in love with you! And I know one thing for sure InuYasha .YOU DON'T LOVE HER IT'S JUST LUST!" Keade gave a glare and got up

" Thats not true! I do Love her !"

" Then prove it ,cause InuYasha when you did that stupid stunt your chance of living went down the drain!" Keade put her hand over her mouth

" I - I'm g-going t-to d-die?" InuYasha wisperded

------Scean Change

" No"Kagome wispered" When did you find this out?"

" Last night when you left us." Sango sat on her bed and looked over at the sleeping Shippo she just meet.

" How long can h-he l--live?" Kagome asked standing there staring at the floor

" They said 3 months the tops." Miroku came in

" We'r you listening to us ?" Kagome yelled

" Calm down.Yeah I was. So whos this?" Miroku pointed at the sleeping fox demon

" Shippo , he also has cancer ." Sango got up and closed the door behind miroku." listen you must not tell InuYasha this."

"Why ? that this is kid has cancer?"

" No stupid! InuYasha is going to be dead!" Sango yelled . She threw her hand over her mouth and looked over at Kagome

Kagome stood there hearing what Sango just said repeated over and over in her head _"hes going to die."_ Kagome looked at the door and ran out_ " InuYasha!"_

---Scean Change

InuYasha stared up into space_" She just - I'm - No ."_ H looked over at the still very shock Keade

" InuYa..."

" You were trying to hied this?" InuYasha pushed himself off the bed and walk to the bathroom.

" What are you doing?"

" What do you think, I gotta go pee!" InuYasha slamed the shut

Keade was about to leave when she heard InuYasha giving small yet loud enought to be heard sobs

OoOoO

InuYasha sat on the toilet putting his hands through his head in frustration

_" Befor I go ...I need to make up for all these years of lieing to Kagome"_ InuYasha lifted his body and got dressed

_" She stayed with me all night, and i never even said 'I love you' to her ."_

InuYasha heard Keade words repeating in his heade _"This girl is madly in love with you! And I know one thing for sure InuYasha .YOU DON'T LOVE HER IT'S JUST LUST!" _InuYasha walk out the bathroom and scribbled a note and left it on the bed.

"_next time I tell her I love her ,It will be true."_InuYasha ran out the room and left the hospital

HEy people I was ashamed of my cosin when I found out it was all lust but it changed that day

Any-who Review please

13InuYasha Girl4


	10. I love you

IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE I 4 GOT 2 MENTION

Disclamer I dont own InuYasha and sorry I ment to put it up for the last chapter

Chapter...Who cares on with the story

LAST TIME:

InuYasha sat on the toilet putting his hands through his head in frustration

_" Befor I go ...I need to make up for all these years of lieing to Kagome"_ InuYasha lifted his body and got dressed

_" She stayed with me all night, and i never even said 'I love you' to her ."_

InuYasha heard Keade words repeating in his heade _"This girl is madly in love with you! And I know one thing for sure InuYasha .YOU DON'T LOVE HER IT'S JUST LUST!" _InuYasha walk out the bathroom and scribbled a note and left it on the bed.

"_next time I tell her I love her ,It will be true."_InuYasha ran out the room and left the hospital

NOW:

Keade walk into InuYasha room . She walk to his bed and looked down at the note that he left

_Keade ,_

_Thanks for wakeing me up._

_-InuYasha_

Keade looked up from the note and sat down " Poor InuYasha..."

----Scean change

InuYasha ran threw his front door up to his room . When he got up there he went under his bed and pulled out Kagomes dairy.He skip several pages till he got to one

_Dear dairy_

_Last night I had a dream of InuYasha and I_

_We were walking in the park and talking till it got dark.Then he wispered in ear " closed your eyes" I did what i was told to do. He toke my hand and guiled me to the spot he wanted to take me._

_He pulled me into a tight embrace and wispered in my ear" open"_

_Once he let go of me I opened my eyes. We were in a feild with fire flys all over us.He sat down and pulled me into his lap and kissed me on the forhead and turned his attention to the stars.I too turned my attention to them He nuzzeled his face in my neck and wispered three words i have been dieing to hear since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. " I love you."_

_When i woke up all i kept hearing in my heade was those three little words " I love you."_

InuYasha closed it and threw it back under the bed when he heared a knock on his door.

" Come in." InuYasha almost fell out of bed when a hug was thrown at him.

HE looked down and saw Kagome wailing. Trying her best to talk.He rub her back giveing a 'shhhhhh' sound

" D-don't ...L-eave...me Inu..Yasha." Kagome whailed even louder

InuYasha was shock when he saw this , his heart softened and he huged the crying girl in his arms " I won't leave you ..Kagome"InuYasha huged her tighter ,with a resonded of a tighter hug from her." I love you Kagome." InuYasha closed his eyes

Kagome stop crying and those words replayed in her mind. She lifted her head and looked in his eyes with her teary ones. They weren't filled with one bit of lust all but love.She moved her lips up to his and kissed him. InuYasha waisted no time and kissed her back. It was one of the most sweetest kiss they ever shared , actually their first.

Once they brock for air they came back in a tight embrace " I love you too,InuYasha"

Insted of InuYasha stiffening like last time...He held on tighter.

-----------

Hey people Ok heres the note ...remember the first chappie were kags mom says _ maybe her powers can save him, but she dosen't even know she is a miko."_

well on the second chappie i 4 got 2 tell u that it was based on my familys past on the cancer thing and there is no mikos in my family .Of course i don't .sooo any-who it was suppose to not b like this and kags won't have any powers that deals with that.

Any-who please reieview

13InuYasha Girl4


	11. A strong talk and a dear dairy come true

Disclamer:I don;t own him

Chapter ...?

InuYasha woke up with loud yelling he ran out of his room to see what the raucous was all about. When he got down there he saw his dad drunk as hell yelling at his Mom and brother to get him a beer.

"Inu(hicup)Yasha get me a beer,"

"God dad, no you need to drink water or orange juice not beer." He walk passed him a threw a water battle at him

"Boy you don't throw stuff at me."He ran up to him face to face" Get me a beer."

"No "" InuYasha dad got pissed and broke the bottle in his hands and grab InuYasha by the neck with the broken bottle on his exposed part of his neck. There was gasps" Go ahead dad, kill me." InuYasha gave him a glare showing no fear

His dad drop him on the floor when it hit him "_I was going to kill him_" he looked at his son" s-sorry" he saw his son get up and stared at him "I hope you remember this when I'm dead/" InuYasha walk past his Mom and brother.

InuYasha dad bent down and started to clean the mess. Izoy turned around and followed her son hoping to comfort him

Sesshomaru glared at his father" Dad how could you? He's going to die and you threaten him ." Sesshomaru waited for no respond and left following his Mom

------- scene change

InuYasha sat on his bed with his hands threw his hair. He lifted his head when he heard a knock and saw his Mom and Sesshomaru. They sat down next to him

"Honey are you OK." Izoy asked while looking at his neck

InuYasha nodded a yes and got up to go to the bathroom

Sesshomaru looked at his Mom and mouth 'help dad clean up' she nodded and left

Sesshomaru walk to the bathroom door knocked on the door

"Go away I'm changing!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and walk in

InuYasha jump in the closet "Heard of waiting!" and continued to dress

"Its not like I haven't seen yours, I had to change your dippers when you were young"

"Well, I was a baby, when you start to age it tends to get bigger and hairy! Back then it was a stick!"

Sesshomaru chuckled "Well it not like I haven't seen mine"

InuYasha walked out wearing blue baggy jeans and a red shirt" Well yours it different"

InuYasha got his brush and started to brush his hair

"So you have three balls?"

" Ewe no man! but I don;t know about you" InuYasha walk out the bathroom followed by Sesshomaru

"Where are you going?"

"Ask Kagome to go to the carvenal with me."

Sesshomaru sighed" Listen man we need to talk"

InuYasha sighed and sat down on his bed Sesshomaru sat down next to him" InuYasha about Kagome, you really love her don't you:Sesshomaru saw InuYasha lay down Spreading his arms out with a nod saying he was listening "And you know she madly in love with you?"Once again he noded.Sesshomaru laid down with his arms under his head while staring at the ceiling" when you were in the hospital and rin told us what happen we rushed to the hospital we saw her whailing her eyes out. When the doc came he asked who will go see you she went and fell asleep with you with all your blood all over her when there was a fresh pile of cloths that she could have used," he looked up at his brother and saw a nod" You really love her I saw it all, when she came to the door and I answered she ran up to your room. I heard crying so i went up there and saw you say it without stiffening. InuYasha what Keade said is all lies. Love is strong and beats the shit out of cancer. Your relaship with her will keep you alive."he got up and help InuYasha up" Your love for her will keep your heart beating You'll live for her." Sesshomaru walk out of InuYasha room

InuYasha stood in shock letting Sesshomaru words sink in, he shook his head and called Kagome cell

- "Hello?"

-" Kagome, meet me at the park."

-"OK"

Once off the phone he left his room and out his house leaving a smirking Sesshomaru

--------

When InuYasha got there he saw Kagome on the swings, he came up behind her and pushed the swing

Kagome yelp when she felt the swing start and looked behind her to see InuYasha pushing the swing" Hey Kagome." InuYasha pushed the swing again

"Don't do that, you gave me a heart attack."

InuYasha smirk and pushed her again "Hey Kagome I was wondering the carvenal is coming and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me?"

Once he finished that sentence he felt the swing get lighter and him fall down." I loved to." She jumped back on the swing and when InuYasha was about to push again she patted the other one saying to join her

He sat down and started to swing but got bored and swing sideways where Kagome was. His swing hit hers and she did the same back.Lauther filled the air till Kagome thought

_"I better enjoy this while I can"_ Kagome stop the swing and sat there tears welling up in her eyes.

InuYasha stop his swing and jump off looking at Kagome for injuries" Kagome are you OK?"

She launch herself on InuYasha and cried on his chest. Then he knew it had to do with him.

"Mommy I want to go on the swings."

InuYasha knew a little girl was coming and Kagome wouldn't want to be seen like this so he pick her up and walk into a feild,night was soon coming.

He sat down and let her keep crying. Kagome lifted her head

"Are you finished?" He had worry written all over his face

"Kagome shook a 'no' and InuYasha pushed her back in his chest" Let it all out"

She kept crying, then she came to hicups,once again she looked up and he asked again this time a nod came from her head

"Good because my whole shirt is wet ."

Kagome giggled and saw the moon and the stars coming out..InuYasha sat her down and ran threw the field. He sat back down and a whole bunch of firefly's came out.

Kagome watched in awe and felt InuYasha pull her in his lap "_all I need now is for a-- "_

It was like InuYasha read her mind and kissed her" I love you."

Kagome smiled and leaned into his chest "I love You too."

InuYasha laid down on the field with Kagome watching what was in front of them.

End Of Chapter ?

Hey wats up? That whole thing with the firefly's is all true , I thought it was so romantic I'm Such a sucker for romance,. Any-who please review!

13InuYasha Girl4


	12. Meet shippo part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter?

Kagome woke up when the rays of the sun shone on her face. She opened her eyes and saw that she was sleeping in the field, she almost jump when she realized that a strong arm was wrap around her waist. She looked and saw it was InuYasha, he looked so peaceful. She snuggled in more and let out a sigh. All the memories filled her head, from start to finish.

"Morning." Kagome turned her head and smiled at InuYasha was still half asleep

"Morning. Sleepy head." She kissed him

He got up and stretch, and let out a loud yawn showing all his teeth." I guess we better head back ."

Kagome stretch with a nod." Yeah, Mom has to be scared ." Kagome got up

InuYasha got up and walk with Kagome.

"What am I --No Kagome don't think like that!"Kagome looked at InuYasha" But I can't help but wonder..."

"What ya think'in about?" Kagome looked over at InuYasha, he smiled at her

"Nothing just stupid stuff." Kagome put on a fake smile "more like sad stuff."

InuYasha drop his smile to a frown. " I know what your thinking about." He looked away

She looked down at her feet, she knew he hated the topic as much as her, but she couldn't get out of her head "Sorry"

InuYasha looked at her. He put an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him "Don't say that. "

"What?"Kagome looked up

"Sorry." He started to run" Race you!"

Kagome smiled and chased her boyfriend.

-------Scene Change

"Do you think she ran away?" Sango threw herself on the bed

"Nah that's not Kags." Miroku sat on the computer chair with his face in his palm

"But her Mom said she wasn't home all night." Sango covered her face with both her hands

"She properly with InuYasha."

"But he isn't home." Sango pulled her hands off her face

"How do we know that?" Miroku got up "Shippo want to meet InuYasha Mom and bro.?"

Shippo nodded and jump off the bed waiting for Sango to get up

Sango sighed and got up "OK lets go."

-----Scene Change

"I thought we were going home Kagome? " InuYasha wined

"Well, I wanted to do this." Kagome pulled InuYasha into a booth

"Do I have too? "InuYasha put on a ponting face that made Kagome giggle

"Yes," Kagome sat him down and sat next to him

"OK." He pulled her next to him and put in a quater" Smile "

A flash went off and Kagome wanted to do something else she pulled one of his cheeks and he put of a scowl

Once again another flash went off. InuYasha smirk and grab the sides of her mouth and pulled them up like a smile, while he was behind her, with a stupid smile.

Flash

Kagome slap his hands off and grab a bunch of hair and pulled him down

Flash

Kagome faced him and turned his face towards her and gave a kiss

Flash

InuYasha smirk against the kiss and deepened it

"Thank you for taking the photo booth of the future please exit and wait for the photos outside."

InuYasha and Kagome ignored it and kept on kissing

"Hey! You Guys! you pictures are done! Get out!"

Kagome and InuYasha blushed and got out ignoring the glare they were getting, but just smile

InuYasha grab the pictures and left with Kagome splitting them in half

--- Scene Change

"What do you mean InuYasha wasn't here all night!" Sango yelled

Sesshomaru shook his head "He was not here last night nor this afternoon."

"Sango who's this man?" Shippo pointed to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked down at the child infonet of Sango

"He's Sesshomaru, InuYasha bigger brother." Miroku step in

Sesshomaru bent down to his height" Your that runt InuYasha told me about." Sesshomaru picked him up and heard his Mom squeal

"Oh! Who's this kawii little guy?" She grab him from Sesshomaru and pulled one of his cheeks

"His name is Shippo." Miroku said

"You MS. Takkahie you too haven't seen InuYasha?"

Izoy shook her head "No Sesshomaru was the last one to talk to him" Izoy moved to the side and gave Sesshomaru a tiny push saying to let them in

Sango and Miroku came in "What did you guys talk about ?" Miroku asked while looking at Sesshomaru

"Oh you know about our balls..."

"SESSHOMARU! " Izoy knew that voice all to well "What are you talking about ?" InuYasha walk up to him and bang him on the head

"Well, Its true!" Sesshomaru yelled

Kagome walk up behind him with a blush on her face

"You started it!"InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest

"Your talking about how they get bigger and hairy!" Sesshomaru put a glare

Izoy, Miroku, and Sango stared at them. Kagome was covering her face to hide the blush. And Shippo with a confused face on.

"Well your saying I have three balls!"InuYasha glared at him

Shippo jump in" I only have one" Shippo held out one finger" Its red with dots all over it"

Everyone stared at each other and laugh.

"What? It's true!"Shippo crossed his arms

------------END OF CHAPPIE

Well, next CHAPPIE is going to romantic. After that the drama returns.BIG time! So Review Please thank you!

13InuYasha Girl4


	13. Fun the festival

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter?

Kagome laugh at InuYasha, he just got a pie throw at his face. She walk over to him and stick a finger out and wipe some pie off of his face and licked it off her finger.

"Punkinn pie, that's good." Kagome smiled at the punkin pie face InuYasha

InuYasha grab a napkin off the closest table and wipe his face "Tee hee."

"Come on lets go to the go carts."Kagome drag InuYasha to the go carts " Punkin face."

"OK just because I was smuther with punkin pie doesn't mean you can call me punkin face ."

"I like that nickname." Kagome smiled and pulled them in the line.

"I don't ." He turned his head

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled him up, they were next, once they got in Kagome jump in a cart but InuYasha was different he got in a car and pouted.

Everyone started to bump each other but InuYasha. Kagome sighed and went over to him and bump him "Get in the sprit InuYasha ." She bump him again

He smirk and started to bump her back

They were in a bumping frenzy, bumping people that they didn't know and each other till time was up.

Once they exit they were laughing, Kagome put her arm over his shoulder and he did the same trying to match each others steps.

A game caught Kagomes eye "lets do this one." Kagome pointed to a stall

"The shooting game ?" InuYasha walk up to it.

"Yeah I'm a good aimer."

" Hey are you going to play or not?" The man behind the counter was wiping one of the guns.

"Yeah, how much for a game ?" InuYasha pulled out his wallet

"$2.00." The man stop wiping the gun and looked up

"All right ." he put down two dollars

"Come on InuYasha forget it."

"Nah,"

The man took the money and gave a gun to InuYasha." Here, shoot ten ducks and you win, shoot any bears or rabbits and you lose."

InuYasha gave the gun to Kagome "You go first."

Kagome took the gun and aimed waiting for a duck to come by, once one came by she shoot. The duck fell over and Kagome shoot again, she got all of them.

"Wow, Kagome your pretty good."

"So what do you want ? " The man behind the contour asked

Kagome chose her prize and left with InuYasha

They went on ton of rides, water carts, prize games, and so many more.

It was starting to get dark and InuYasha and Kagome were walking and eating cotton candy. Most of it ended up in there hair and face from having a cotton candy fight. InuYasha bought a camera for the night.

Kagome laugh when InuYasha started to pick the hard cotton candy out of his hair

"Here." Kagome reach out and pulled out the piece he was struggling with.

"Thanks" InuYasha looked up at the darkening sky." Hey Kagome the fire works are going to start soon ."

Kagome looked up at him." "Yeah?"

"Lets go on the Ferris wheel, it gives a better view." InuYasha grab Kagomes hand and ran to the Ferris wheel.

Once they got on the Ferris wheel they sat there enjoying each others company. The Ferris wheel stop and they sat there holding each other preparing to see the fire works shoot up in the dark sky

"Kagome ? "

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha with a loving smile

"Thank you ."

Kagome gave him a confused look and watch him give a big smile at her "Uh ... for what?"

"For being there with me." InuYasha leaned down to her forehead kissed her." I love you more than air Kagome, and I would give up my life just to see you smile."

"InuYasha..." She wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Right then at the most perfect moment the fire works went off sending blue,red,green,and yellow through the sky. But the only thing Kagome and InuYasha could see...was their love for each other.

---------

Sorry i haven't updated soon it just that my computer is acting stupid

Any-who I'm giving you two chapters please reivew

13InuYasha Girl4


	14. He only lives for you

Disclaimer: Idon't own InuYasha

Chapter?

InuYasha walk threw the park,getting the scilence he has been dieing for . He stop at a tree and sat down watching the birds in the sky play. He let out a loud sigh

" Whats wrong?" He looked up to see Rin smiling

" Nothing,just relaxing." He patted the spot beside him and she took the seat waiting for a conversation to pick up

" Rin? "

Rin loooked over at InuYasha " Yeah?"

" When I fell that day ...what happen when I passed out?"

Rin looked down at her feet " Kagome and I cried and called her boss to help us out. I tooken to your place and everyone was there I told them what happen and they all got scared but your father was different .. he was drunk and he was in his room." Rin looked up at the swaping tree branches and let out a sigh " It was a strong stench that day , the smell of beer was in the bathroom and in the hallway even in your room."

" " Rin has Kagome told you..."

" InuYasha you know you can't hide things from me,that day I went in your room I went seaching for the cause of the smell and found her dairy." Rin lowered her head again" I'm really disapointed in you. I thought you really love her but it was just lust!" She pulled her head up and looked at him

" It was at first but it's not anymore."

" So what changed your mind! Do you love her or do just want her in your pants!"

InuYasha winced at what she said , he truly loves her but all those nights he tried to make her do it with him came back." I truly LOVE her Rin! I do "

" Than show her it besides 'I love You' and a kiss."Rin got up " It dosen't have to be a necklass or a ring, something that has a lot of meaning InuYasha." Rin walk away and got on her bike and left

He got up and walk . _But what should I - i know !_ InuYasha ran to the store and got the camera he used last night and they gave him the photos and he got a new camera

----scene change

Kagome twirled with the music that was playing , she laugh and contiuned her fun little dance. She jump up on her bed when a guitar soalo came on and pretended that she was playing one, unaware of the two golden eyes watching her from the slithly open door . She jump down still messing around.

Thats when he decided that he would jump on his prey . he ran up to her and pulled her off her feet while twirling her around and laugh

She gave a small yelp but laugh when she heard him " InuYasha don't do that again."

He put her down and chuckeled " Sorry I couldn't help." He lifted his shoulders and brought out his hands.with the camra in his right hand

Kagome saw the camra." Inu ! did you take pictures of me doing that!"

He looked at his hands and put it behind his back " N-no."

" You did didn't you?" Kagome put her hands on her hips

He smiled " I love you?"

Kagome laugh " Any-who what are you doing here?"

" Oh ... I don't remember."

Kagome pushed him out" Get out " she closed the door" boys."

She went to her computer and sign on

M-Sango you gave InuYasha Kags book?

S- Yeah , he ask for advice and I gave him her dairy

Kagome was reading though it again , she wouldn't have. Sure when they gave each others dairy they said do what ever you want to do with it.But thats not what was bodering her .' _When InuYasha said that to me last night it was out of pity ?'_

S- Kagome your on?

Kagome didn't write back insted she turned off her computer and went to InuiYashas.

------scene change

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed putting pictures of Miroku , Sango, Rin ,Kagome and him in a heart shape album. He smiled when it was almost full" Now all I need is last nights pictures and Kagome dancing and I'm done."

Out of nowhere the door burst open and Kagome came in with a mad look.InuYasha covered the book with a pillow and looked up at her " Uhhh.. are you ok?"

Kagome went under his bed and pulled out her dairy " I knew it !" She got up and stared at him with a mad look

" You just pity me !"

" Wha.."

" I knew it was all lies ! "

" What are you talking about ? " InuYasha got up

" You don't love me !"

" What the hell is wrong with you !"

" " No what the hell is wrong with you ! You read my dairy and with the whole field and firefly's that was fake! Do you onlistly believe that I would fall for that! You proberly planned it all out !"

" I didn't ! I would never do that ! Kagome I truly love you ! "

" And how are you going to prove that !"

InuYasha stood there staring at the girl he truly love accused him of not... being in love with her? He just sat down and put his face in his hands

" I knew you were lying ." She stared down at him

" Kagome, I can't believe you. " InuYasha all of a sudden felt sick and dizzy he pushed it away he really didn't need it but it kept hitting him hard.

" Me what about you ?"

He stayed silent trying to control his sick feeling till it was to hard . He ran into the bathroom and to the toilet and puke.

Kagome was shock she ran up to him and he was puking blood . Sesshomaru ran in and to his brother

" Some...one.. help...help me..make it stop!" He was shaking and kept on puking

Sesshomaru sent a glare to Kagome " Don't you think I didn't hear you Kagome ." He hissed and ran out to get his mom.

When he came back he had Izoy . She ran to her sons side and rub his back trying to calm him down but even she couldn't.

Sesshomaru watch as his mother told him to bring Kagome out of the room. He pulled her out and out the house

" Kagome what the hell is wrong with you! He dose love you he even told me ! He told everyone just ask !" He gave her another hard glare

" I found the dairy."

" So what ? He read it. It dosen't mean he read it to get you to fuck him !" Sesshomaru walk to the door and turned around " While I go and try to comfort my brother you go and ask people if he told them. He is only living for you ." He walk into his house

Kagome stood there till her knees gave in and fell crying not careing of the people passing by.

------

Like I said major drama. Any-who this is what happen so I have to put in I know I hate it too.

13InuYasha Girl4


	15. Forgiven and a neeee fight

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha

I know you guys hate reading this b4 the story so i'll skip to it , to answer ur question Rupali-m, I still talk to my family you know? They told me what happen when I asked, when I told them about this story that i'm writting they gladly told me what happen. And also like I said I'm suppose to be Rin. For the secne with InuYasha ( cosin) and Kagome ( his gf) His girlfriend maria told me. and - well you get the point.So on with chapter ummmmmmmmmmm...

Chapter ...ummmmmmmmm...

Sesshomaru walk into his brouthers room and sw InuYasha sitting on his bed staing off in space with tears falling down his cheeks." She..."

" Forget her ." He sat downnext to him and lookeddown at him " InuYasha ..."

" I'm so stupid." InuYasha got up and walk to the bathroom

" What are you doing ?"

" Taking a piss , leave me alone!" He slammed the door shut waiting for his brouther to leave

" Ok I'll leave. but you need to say something else when you need to go to the bathroom ." And he left

InuYasha just stood there with his back against the door , he slid down to the floor and took in a deep breath to let his nevrs calm down.

-----scence change

Sango sat on Kagomes bed and watch the crying Kagome " Sango what I did was unforgiveable."

Sango patted her back and gave a 'shhh' sound to calm her down

"I was so mad at him and I didn't even let him say his side of the story." she cried on Sango shouledr getting it all wet

" Just go back and say ..."

" Sesshomaru won't let me talk to him." Kagome cried even harder." and InuYasha propberly hates me ."

Sango stop rubbing her back and pulled her off her " Don't you ever say that again Kagome" Sango looked into her eyes." He would never hate you Kagome he really loves you ."

Kagome nodded and wipe the tears off her eyes

" Come on I'll take you ." sango grab Kagomes hand and pulled her out the room.

---scence Change

InuYasha walk down the staris slowly and into the kicthen with eyes watching his every move " What ?"

" InuYasha don't you talk to us like that !" His father yelled

InuYasha rolled his eyes and got a bottle of water and walk back upstairs " And you threaten your son dad."

He threw himself on his bed and open the water and toke a glup of it." Why did I get cancer ? I drink ,eat and do stuff healthy!" He spred his arms and legs apartb looking up at the ceiling " And why did she accuse me of not loving her?"

" Because when you and her were going out along time ago you didn't show any love to her." InuYasha looked up to see Rin

" Hey Rin." he sat up" when did you get here ?"

Rin rolled her eyes and sat down next to him " You were to busy getting a drink to see me ."

" Oh .So you know what happen."

Rin nodded " Yeah ."

Sudenly the door bell rang

"Must be the pizzaman,you stay up here and I'll bring you a piece." Rin got up and went downstairs

She opened the door and saw Kagome and Sango.

" Listen Rin if you don..."

" Kagome go up staires before Sesshomaru see you, he's still mad." Rin pulled Kagome in and pushed her up stairs and went back downstairs

Kagome took a glup and walk into the room and saw InuYasha laying down with his face down on his pillow

" How dose the pizza look Rin?" InuYasha asked keeping his head in the pillow

Kagome walk over to his bed and sat down next to him not saying a word

" Rin ?" InuYasha lifted his head and looked up but insted of seeing rin he saw Kagome " Kagome ? What are you doing here?"

" I'm sorry." Kagome kept her eyes on her feet

InuYasha sat up " It's ok." He put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her shoulders

" Why are you massaging me?"

" Asking for forgiveness for reading your dairy."

Kagome giggled but started to laugh when InuYasha started to tickle her" S-stop i-it!" Kagome squremed out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom shuting the door behind her.

InuYasha pushed against the door trying to open the door." Come on let me in."

" Not on the hair on my chiny chin chin." Kagome giggled at what she said but kept her streaght on the door

InuYasha caught her drift and said " Then I'll huff and puff and I'll blow your house down."

" But this isn't my house." Kagome felt the down opening and started to put more weight on the door

" Whatever." He pushed on it more and finally it opened enought for him to get in." Ha you can't keep me out forever."

Kagome saw what he meant and put more presser on it" Yes I can." but it didn't work he got threw and grab her

" You know you can be a pretty good lier sometimes."

Kagome put on a pout and got out of his hold " It's not my fault I can't lie ."

InuYasha chucled " Whatever."

" Don't whatever me !" Kagome stomp her foot

InuYasha smirked and got an idea in his head" Whatever,whatever,whatever,whatever."

" Neeeeeeeee(it's not even a word its just a sound)"

"NEEEEEeeeeeeee."

" NEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome jump up and down

" NEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" InuYasha stomp his foot

" Would you guys stop fighting !"

Kagome and InuYasha turned around and saw inuYasha mom

" Pizza here." She smiled and walk out

" The neee contest isn't over yet." Kagome walk after Izoye

" Oh now you invite yourself to dinner?" InuYasha left the room with Kagome

" Yup." She smiled

InuYasha put on a pout and said " Whatever"

END OF CHAPTER ummmmmmmmmmmm...

hey guys do you know how much i blushed when they told me stuff ( some parts i really couldn't add, Its a T, nt a M stroy) I still can't believe how NOW they tell me!

13InuYasha Girl4


	16. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

chapter ummmmmmmmm

InuYasha walk down stairs and to the kicthen and got a drink.He turned around and went to the living room and watch T.V

InuYasha filp threw a few channels . He sighed and turned it off and looked out the window from his seat.

" Boy ! Your in my seat."

InuYasha looked up at him in a lazy way. He looked down and sighed " Oh ...yeah,whatever." He got up and walk around his dad,attempting to walk out the room.

" Whats wrong with you ?" HIs father asked but not in a gentale way

" Nothing"

" Hey you love that girl right?" He sat down

" Why would you care?" InuYasha looked back at his father" You have been ignoreing me all my life, and now you want to talk."

" Hey listen you! I wanted to know thats all."

" Yeah , there happy, I'm leaving." He walk out the living room but heard his father calling him

" BOOOOYYYYY! Get you ass in here."

" How about InuYasha? My name is not Boy." He threw the front door open and slamed it behind him

InuYasha walked down the side walk till he heard his name,he turned around and found Miroku run up to him.

" Dude! guess what!"

" What."

" Sango and I love each other."

InuYasha sighed " She might love you but you just want to get in her jeans."

" Well..."

InuYasha sighed and contiuned to walk down to side walk

" InuYasha ! wait up."

" Miroku why the hell do you do this shit?" They walk pass the park

" I love sex."

" Man your sick I really don't knowwhy I'm your friend." ( freak niether do I!) InuYasha contiuned to walk with Miroku beside him.

" You did it too."

" No , I'm a virgin."He felt a little sick

" No remember at the party you said you slept with 10 girls."

" It was a lie." He took in a deep breath

" Oh dude you haven't used your..."

" And will never be able so shut up about this shit."

Miroku nodded " But I like Sango."

InuYasha gave out a frustred sigh" Thats it ! She is still a vigin and I think she wants to stay that way till married"

" How the fuck do you know !"

" Kagome told me. and don't you dare tell Sango I said that."

" Ok, but InuYasha?"

" What." InuYasha held on to his head

" Do you believe that you are..."

" Yeah , nobody throws up blood like I did."

" Man I heard it was bad. plus at school everyone says that you are going to die when your on the toilet.,"

" Well fuck them." InuYasha stop at a bench and sat down

" Why did we stop?" He sat next to him

"I'm feeling sick again."

Miroku put his hand on InuYasha back and patted it " Man you'll live."

InuYasha stiffend with that " I'm heading home."

Miroku nodded and help him up

" See you some other time ." InuYasha saw the park and walk over to it, he stop at a swing and sat down on one

_" Cancer , man our whole family has a fucking curse on it ! half of my family has or had the damn thing. Shit if I didn't do that stuipid stunt maybe I would be the first to survive."_

InuYasha stared down at his feet_ " Freak my cosin, my anut, my grandma,my uncle , even though shippo not my blood relitive family he has it too."_ ( I'll explain at the end bout shippo.)

He looked up at the sky and sighed one last time

" InuYasha ?"

He looked over and saw Kagome

" Hey." He watch her come over and sit next to him

" Miroku..."

" He told you about..."

Kagome just nodded " Yeah."

" He can't even keep his mouth shut."

" So your a virgin?" She looked over at him " Man I thought what you said at the party was true . But come on you were to young."

InuYasha smirked " Who says you can be to young to do it."

" Don't.."

" NO I have respect for you and others." InuYasha held his hands up

" not the last time I cheack a mouth ago."

" I was drunk and you know it."

" Well I told you drinking could get you like that." She used that type of moutherly voice

" Oh man and that hang over. I still haven't forgiven you."

" Well it stop you from drinking right?"

" So, it dosn't mean you put on both of my radios in my ears ! And with the sun light , damn that hurt."

" Well you learned, but it was funny when you jump up and hit you head on Sesshomaru chin, you know how funny that was?"

InuYasha put on a pout." To you but to him and I it hurt."

Kagome giggled at him

" humpft. " He crossed his arms over his chest

Kagome pushed him with her swing " Come on losen up.."

InuYasha held back a smile

" Your smileing, your smileing, your smileing,your smileing,your smileing,your smileing," Kagome hit him again

He held in but finally gave up and hit her back " Well at least I don't act like a four year old."

Kagome put on a frown

InuYasha chuckled " Hey, wanna get pizza or something?"

Kagome nodded fast and jump off the swing

InuYasha got off and lock hands with her

Kagome looked down at their hands and then back at InuYasha smileing

He smiled down at her and gave a soft kiss" Love you."

" Love you too."

Kagome and him walk off

End of Chapter ummmmmmmmmm

Hey people , Ok the shippo thingy , you see he's on side my side not Gonzels( inuYasha). When I was down there I didn't really never got to see him


	17. The horible pain

Disclaimer : Oh come on I want take over the show ! Dude Kag and Inu would be together by now if I onw Inuyasha but I don't

Chapter , why do i put this here if i lost count

**WARNING: THIS IS REALLY DISTERBING IT MADE ME FEEL SICK WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU CAN'T HANDEL BLOOD AND DRAMA THEN GO ALL THE WAY DOWN WHERE IT SAYS SUMMERY. I REPET THIS IS REALLY SICKING.**

Ok since you have chose to read this chapter then lets contine.

oN with the story...

InuYasha woke up early in the morninghe really started to feel sick , beyond what he has felt before. He screamed in pain when a sharp pain threw at his stomach.

He jump up and ran to the bathroom and ran to the bathroom trowing up once again blood. It has been like this for weeks and he was getting used to it but this was way different.The pain was so intense all he could think was _" this is my time, i'm going to die !"_

All of the sudden Sesshomaru ran into the room and stright to InuYasha

" Shit !" kneed right next to InuYasha rubing his back

" Oh my god !"

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rin right there .

" Rin get out !"

Rin didn't get out insted she ran to InuYasha " Whats wrong with him! "

InuYasha let oyut a scream of pain and that got his mother to run up to the room.

" Of no not again." Sh pushed by Rin and put a han on his head " Get Rin out of here."

Sesshomaru nodded and try to push her out but she held on strong trying everything to comfort her cosin

" RIN GET OUT ! " InuYasha screamed and once again started the throwing up.

Rin stood there

" Rin call Kagome !" Izoyie yelled

Rin ran out to Inuyasha room and dialed her number

On The phone :

" H-hello ?"

" Ms. Higurashi,kagome needs to get over here. "

" R-rin? What wrong ?"

" It's InuYasha."

" Oh no , ok I'll be over there with her." Ms.Higurashi hung up

And Rin did too.

scene change

" Sesshomaru ! What are we going to do !" Izoyie yelled

InuYasha screamed and every time he did everyone would get more scared.

" He needs to go to the hospital !" Sesshomaru ran over to the kicthen but stop dead when he saw his father there dtrinking his head off

" Dad help us man , and stop drinking !" Sessjomaru ran back upstaries with a bucket in his hands when he ot into the room he saw Rin sitting there with worry written all over her face .Sesshomaru heard his brouther scream and he turned his head and look at Rin to see her jump once again InuYasha screamed and Sesshomaru headed in.

" Mom we're going to drive there I'll sit in the back with him and hold the bucket for him."

Izoie nodded and thats is whe Kagome came in threw the door running up to InuYasha with tears running down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru pushed her gentally aside and grabe InuYasha and held thebucket right under his mouth.

Poor InuYasha was still throwing up but the worst was he he fainted. Everything went black And when he was falling all he heard was sceams from everyone but the worst ere Kagomes and Rins .

sceane change ( Rin's POV)

I was sitting on the bed when Sesshomaru camein with a bucket, he stop right there and looked at me for a second but the InuYasha screamed .I jump and saw Sesshomaru run in there.

Out of nowhere Kagome ran in Crying her eyes out with Ms.Higurashi right behind her.Kagome over to the door and ran in.

It was tempting to run right after , I wanted to go and help my cosin so bad but ms.Higurashi stop me and held on to me . Why did everyone do this to me ( FYI : I know why now but this is what is what went threw my mind) I wanted to know what is going on.

Thats when I heard Sesshomaru say that they were going to drive there. I pushed myself from them and ran in...but thats was when I saw my cosin fall,that was when I gave out a scream.That was when I ran over to him with kagome holding on to me , while Sesshomaru help up my dying cosin up and carried him to the car .I struggled to get free from Kagome but she held on to me.

Ms.Higurashi ran in and told kagome and me that she would give us a ride to the hospital.We ran to the car and spead off after Sesshomaru's car.

scene change ( normal POV)

" Mom ! he's throwing up again !" Sessshomaru kept a hold of InuYasha

" Just keep hold of him."

InuYasha stop and everything went quite. Izoyi Turned a sharp conner," Sesshomaru check his..."

" All ready did. It's slowing down."

They got to to the hospital and ran in .

" We need some HELP !"

A nurse came over and saw the family . She push Sesshomaru to a streacher.

" Put him on and go clean up."

Sesshomaru did as told but stop dead when he heard InuYasha scream in pain again.

"DOCTORS !" the nurse ran and left InuYasha grunting in pain and screaming

That was when Kagome and Rin bursted in screaming for the family.

" SESSSHOMARU !"

" ANUTIE !"

They turned the coner and saw that the doctors were running into the emergency surgery room.

" Kagome, Rin !"

They turned around and saw Izoyi with Sesshomaru and Ms.Higurashi.

When they came they saw how Sesshomaru was covered in InuYasha blood .

" Is he going to be alright ?" Kagome looked at the whole family.

The nurse came out to them. " They will be done fixing him up."

"When can we see him?"

The nurse didn't answer " I'll come and get you when they have him in a room." The nurse left

Everyone sat there waiting for something to happen some type of sign that he was ok .

" 4:00 am." Sesshomaru looked at the clock ." We came in at 11:00 pm"

Izoyi looked around her " Kagome.." Izoyi wispered after seeing that Rin was sleeping on Kagome.

Kagome stop looking down at Rin and looked over at Izoyi " yeah."

" If we're not able to all go in - if you want to you can go in and see him."

" but don't you want to see your son?"

" Of course but I want you to be able to see him if you want."

Kagome just nodded. " I love him so much ."

Izoyi felt her heart tear apart " Honey I know that and I'm sure InuYasha dose too ,but baby , love is strong enough to keep someone alive. Death can't tear love apart and I know one thing even if he ...I don't want to sya it but even if he dose you and him will always be together."

The nurse came in " You can see him now."

Kagome push Rin off her gentally and followed the nurse.

" He's in this room."The nurse open the door and walk off.

Kagome walk in the room and saw that he was asleep .The room was worst then the last one.

It was dark and quite , the moniter was the only thing that made nosie and InuYasha's breathing.

She walk over to the bed and laid down with him, just like last time.But this time he responded to her laying down and moved as best as he could and held on to her small body .

Kagome felt tears fighting to fall down but held on to them and pretended it was just like when tey fell asleep on the feild.She cuddled more into him and fell asleep.

**SUMMERY:**

InuYasha threw up just like befor but he was in much more pain.They ran to the hospital, the doctors fixed him up and Kagome fell asleep again next to InuYasha in the bed.

END OF CHAPTER

Ok guys please review . To some of you this was not really that bad because I did cut some scene's out . It was much worst. **IF YOU WANT TO HAVE THE FULL DETAILS AND ALL OF THE SCENE'S THEN TELL ME IN REVIEWS**

13InuYasha Girl4


	18. A father cries

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter some1 tell me please

NOTE: Sorry Sango222 , I tried to write that chapter but it was a little to much for me so I have to go on.After this chapter there is only like only one more chappie and then I'm done. But really is this a fiction story or a non-fiction story. Oh well on with the story.

" Kagome."

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Shippo there looking at her " Shippo ? " She slowly got up " What are you doing..." Kagome looked behind her and saw no InuYasha " Where is he ?Where's InuYasha!"

" Kagome ! " keade walked in to the room" He Ok, the doctors have him."She walk over to Kagome and sat her down " Listen,and listen well. He is near to his time Kagome and right no..."

" I don't want hear that Keade ! "Kagome lashed out " Leave me be."

" Kagome !"

The whole group looked over and saw InuYasha dad standing right there " You should never speak to a doctor like that."

Kagome was stuned by this, not by the way he was talking but that he was here and didn't look like he was on a hang over." Mr..."

" You and Shippo need to go to your mom now I need to speak to keade."

Kagome nodded and took Shippo with her.

" Mr. Takahashi what do you need to speak about?"

" My son and should know that by now."He walk into the room and sat down in a chair. " How long is he going to live Keade ?"

keade sighed" not long, he needs to stay in the hospital for the rest of the time."

" But he should be able to stay at his own home."

Keade shiook her head" No Mr. Takahashi, he won't wake up at all right now, all he's doing is sleeping .It will be mircle if he wakes up."

He laid his head on his hand " Ok."He got up." It this still his room or did he get tranfered?"

" Tranfered.Room 236."

" Ok." He walk outside of the room and down to the room he was told to. On the way he saw tons of weeping people crying on beds. Empty or full they were alot of people weeping. He came up to the room and walk in.That was when he saw inuYasha, that was when it hit him hard. His son was laying there in that bed hook up to tons on mechines he didn't even know of. He pulled up a chair and sat down " InuYasha..."

InuYasha didn't move at all, the only thing that was moving was the moniter. The singing moniter giving a laugh each time the heart beat would slow down.He grab ahold of his sons hand and held it " InuYasha wake up "He shook his hand " Please."

Nothing no moving at all.He sooched in more to his son "InuYasha i'm sorry."He squezzed his hand more " I love you son, and I'm sorry I haven't told you that. I'm sorry, I stop drinking now, I haven't had one today.Sorry th-that I wasn't th-there for y-you . I-I'm s-sorry th-that I let you d-down." He laid his head down on his sons hand " I-I sorry." he sobbed.

InuYasha just laid there,no movement happened,he was still gone.Out of reach.

" I hope you hear yourself ."

He turned arund and saw his wife " Izoyi ..."

She walked up behind him " You were crying, you see how it feels now to watch your own son dying? Or even boyfriend,cosin or just friend. Kagome,Rin,Sango,and Miroku,shippo and Kagome mom is now out in the waiting room crying and is worried beyond ways."

She looked back at her son." Only person out there that is blood related is Rin, the others are still out there crying like they were."

" I know ,I know I know I've been a horable father" He laid his head back on his sons hand." I wiosh I could have been there for him ."He kissed his sons hand " I love him Izoyi and I was estupido to ignore such a thing."He sobbed" I'm so loco, I took beer over him.and I'm sorry."

Izoyi face soften and sat right next to her husband and joined him .

END OF CHAPTER

Estupido Stupid

Loco Crazy

those are spanish words.Sorry I had to put up some of my Language

13InuYashaGirl4


	19. Sorry

Ok ppl don't kill me but i can't update for a while,family promblemes.

A.S.A.P

13InuYashaGirl4


	20. Time of truth,dead,or alive?

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter : no one cared to tell me what chappie this was so whatever...

A/N: I would love to thank all the ppl who review my story and took the time to tell me about my writing. I would also love to thank Yami Yugi Girl  
I'll say this for the end.

On with the story.

Five months later...

Kagome stood right in front of the swings that her lover and her swang on so many time's with laughter filled in their lungs.Tear's welled up in her eyes as she walked over to a swing and sat down on it.

" I ..miss..him..so mu-much." kagome sat her front face down on her hands sobing.

" Kagome..."

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha mother there giving her a soft smile.She walk over and sat next to Kagome " Oh honey baby..." She sat her hand on her back that went back to bending down.

" Kagome..you know crying won't bring him back." She rub her back trying to smooth the sobing teen.

" Yes I know but..he left so long ago and ..I miss him so much." Kagome could feel soften eyes on her and looked at Inuyasha mom." You miss him too,right?"

Izoyi had a shocked face on " Of course I do, but crying.."

" Isn't go'in to to bring him back..I know." Kagome looked down at her feet

Beep,beep,beep

" Oh shooty-poops( a cute little word I started up in the family when I was like 5) the Ribs!" Izoyi got up and gave a short hug to Kagome's back

Kagome watch Izoyi walk away to grill that was pracktly on the other side of the park.The wind blew threw Kagome's hair,She sat there, letting some of her tears that traveled out of her eyes travel down her cheeks.She turned around and held onto the swing ropes.

she felt a sundded push" Ahhhhh!"

" Oh calm down Kagome." The stranger pulled the swing back to him " You know I love you too much to hurt you."

Kagome gave a huge smile and jump off the swing and tackle the stranger " Yeah,yeah I know InuYasha." She smiled and started to kiss his whole face " I missed you SO much !"

InuYasha smiled and gave her a passionate kiss.Once he pulled away he gave her a smirk "You missed me that much?"

Kagome rolled her eyes " what do you think?" She look down at her tackled InuYasha on the ground with her on top of him making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

" Hmmmmmm." Inuyasha looked up at a branch then back at her " Alot?"

" you bet."Kagome kissed him again." I wuve you."

" Hey I said that because you were feeling horrible when I scared the shit out of you!"

( It's a really funny story , i'll be nice.)

FLASHBACK

Kagome was walking down the halls of school when she came to InuYasha's locker,waiting for him.She knew that Rin would be here today with Inuyasha because the plane trip was cancled.

It was about one month after InuYasha made a full recovery from cancer, no one really know why he got better but was very thankful.

" Hey Kagome !"

She looked over and saw InuYasha . she drop her books and let out a small scream.

He was sweating like crazy or she thought...

She ran over to him and started to cheak him "oh my fucking god InuYasha you look sick again ! " She his face was pale and sweaty with small bags under his eyes.

" I do !" InuYasha was laughing so hard inside he thought it was so funny but stop when he saw how scared Kagome was getting.

" You still have Cancer InuYasha!"

Everyone turned their attention to them,all paying close attention. Of course rumors passed on quickly saying he had cancer in his brain and that was why his grades were so low or that he had cancer in his eh-manhood and that was why he braged on,and on about having so much sex but when Miroku slip saying that wasn't true that rumor was born and stayed strong till Kagome said that he had erh-fuck her persay.Another one was said that he had a armpit cancer ! I know too much right?But some jackass was just jeousles and contiuned to spred romours. Any-who back with it...

InuYasha face change " No,no,no I don't have cancer."

" Yes you do , you look the same as before." She threw herself on him crying.

Everyone was looking at them till Rin came and saw this.She rolled her eye" INUYASHA ! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT !" Rin walked up to them.She grew a little bit since the healing of InuYasha's cancer and was almost Kagome's high( Hard to believe but i had a growth sperm or whatever they call it)

Kagome pushed herself off Inuyasha and looked at Rin " K?(what?)"

" My jerk-ass cousin here wanted to play a joke on you and he made his face pale while he had some water of his skin to make it like he was sweating."

" Rin" InuYasha hissed

She just shrug her shoulders

" InuYasha why did you ...DO THAT! I WAS SO SCARED!" She stomped her foot.And wispered " I thought you loved me."

InuYasha face turned from conceren to plain shock" Of course I love you!"

" No you don't." Kagome looked at the crowed and saw how they created such a scene

" I do! " InuYasha moved his face in front of his " I do wuve you."

The whole crowd gave a small awww(mostly girl as I can remember) the rest was a "yuck" or "he talk'in baby"(guys mostly and some girls )

Kagome moved her face again " You scared me ."

" Come on Kagome I wuve you ."

Kagome couldn't help but smile a little and forgave him

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome smiled with the memory till they were intrupted

" Oh InuYasha I'm not old enough to be a grandma."

They looked forward and saw Izoyi standing there .Kagome got off him and sat with a huge blush on as the same with InuYasha.

InuYasha father walked outside when he heard that " What going on out here."

The two teen jump and said it at the same time " Nothing !"

He smiled at them " Yeah,yeah,yeah I've heard that story before when we found you in his bed pracktly naked.( open faimly,eh?)."

Kagome blushed with that. She had the whole memory come to her.

( I'm not gonna explain that for you.)

InuYasha blushed, he didn't know why in hell Kagome was there like that. All he could remember is that she and him were at a party had a cople of drinks( Not beer) and there on everything blank out for him till he woke up and found his dad there at his door with a white face and an open jaw. He looked down saw a prackly naked Kagome and just went back to bed ( i explained it to you didn't I ?)

He and Kagome got up and walked over to his parents" So you guys setted up a party cause I smell mom's cooking." ( she is a awsome cook, you could smell her ribs from miles )

His father smiled ." Yup, for about 5 months of being acholic free and 5 months of being free from cancer." His father brought out a glass of WATER !( gasp, but no really he stop after that night with InuYasha in the hospital,for slow ppl , last chappie)

Sessshomaru ran out of nowhere from the park and was screaming " Help, Rin is hyper from eating a pickle !( I have problems with pickles, i get hyper)

InuYasha tried to hold in the lauther from seeing his brother hiding from their VERY hyper cousin.

" I love the show InuYasha ! " ( Ironic huh ? But no really I did say that and since my cousin isn''t really named InuYasha ...)

Kagome gave a SMALL laugh when she saw(me) Rin run around jump on the swings saying random things such as " I love how InuYasha looks" ( Kinda gross if you think about how the whole deal is going but , It happened,It goes in)and " I hate Kikyou" ( sorry kikyou lovers.)

Sesshomaru walked up to InuYasha" She'll calm down.I think" the group let their eyes travel over to Rin.

" I think InuYasha is more sexy then Sesshomaru."( God when I'm hyper you'll go threw hell)Rin stood on the swing and started to sorta swing on it.

Everyone gave a small laugh

"How long has she been watching that show?"Sesshomaru asked InuYasha while still focuseing on Rin

"Since she was in forth grade."

when the last part of the group arivied

" Took ya long enough!"Sesshomaru screamed to them

Miroku,Sango,Keade and shippo came out of a car while the mother of Kagome came out of the car as well

" Sorry Miroku had to make sure that his playboy manga( That's what he calls it. but he really fits Miroku dosen't he) was in the safe or some'in." Sango rolled her eyes

Kagome gave a giggle and the 'fest' began . To tell you the truth the ribs were...AWSOME!.

The air was filled with laughter and chatting about stuff.InuYasha told alot of stories about what he did while he was gone some place that I couldn't remember cause I really didn't give a rat ass.Gotcha!

No but really the whole party rock and I'm talking arn't I?

InuYasha let out a sigh when the hyper Rin finally gave in to take a warm glass of milk.( no mak'in fun of me, that just calms me down.)

Kagome walked up right behind him and kneed down and started to massage his shoulders.

"Mmmhhhhh" InuYasha closed his eyes in pleasure .

"Nice night tonight huh?" Kagome continued her magic as she looked up at the sky with him.

The rest of the group ethier had work or was exsasted.InuYasha and Kagome were alone while his parents and Rin were at the pinic bench cleaning up

" Yeah it's nice but being with you is the bestest part." InuYasha felt all his musles losen with Kagomes magic fingers

"awwww that sweet InuYasha."She paid more attention on her work that she was doing then watching what InuYasha was doing.

He turned around and pinned her down to the ground and gave her a passionate kiss "I love you ."

" I love you too." Kagome smiled and kissed him again.

The two love birds kissed under the stares.They truly felt completed being with each other. Never caring about anyone else, because it was true death could never tear them apart.

Then END

_**PLEASE LOOK AT THIS !**_

God I hope that was a curse on our family how you alway found love like that Makes me all warm and fuzzy. Gee I hope that there still men like my cousin out there. shakes head Any-who like I said I have family problems and they are slowly calming down BUT it gave me an idea for a story : ) the crazy andrea hits again but it's a bittersweet reward : (

Any-who, MY Uncle, not Gon's dad he better now . But on my moms side is being a jack-ass to me. Because I'm a half-breed. Not like InuYasha Half human and demon, No you see I'm half spanish and half white. Any-who I thought of writing about how MY uncle is regeting me. It will be a longer story and I'm gonna be Kagome,even though she is not a half-breed ,I'll make her a half-demon like InuYasha. My B/F is also half so he's InuYasha.Any-who it's sad about my uncle-and I'm talking alot arn't I?

Any-who here's the thank yous

My reviewrs who took the time to review and a special thank-you to you read all my chappies and reivew them all.To Dr.martinzera( Mar-teen-zara)you saved my cousin. And to my faimly for letting me write this, Damn I sound like I a won a gramme, I wish I did BUTTTTT I didn't shrugs shoulders

Good-bye, OH be-4 ur free the name of the story will be " Why can't I be excapted in your eyes?" It's a romantic novel and drama

InuYasha: SHUT UP !

Ps:My B/F Isn't like dat

13InuYashaGirl4


End file.
